


The Purple Tag of The Saints

by Thenekogeek



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Celebrities, Gang Violence, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Police, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: The Saints were thrown into a holding cell after the attempt of robbing a bank that belonged to "The Syndicate"However, a young teenage boy was thrown into the holding cell along with the Celebrity turned Gang.P.s: In this fanfiction, I'm letting Johnny live. The story itself will have slight difference as well.





	

The life people are born into aren't what they want. There's always a flaw in any life given to a newborn child. Children who faced these fatal flaws need an escape, need something to push them away. What better way than to join a street gang?

News reporters buzzed over the Saints attempt to rob a bank that belonged to the Morningstars. Stories flew off pages, out of car radios and into the publics ears and eyes. While the story spreads, Three main saints were thrown right into a holding cell, their ever charasmatic boss cussing. 

"What the fuck!? We paid up this month!" The boss yelled, his voice echoing off the concrete walls of the holding cell.

"Somebody paid more" An officer replied before promptly shutting the barred door and locking it. 

"What the fuck happened to us?" The street tuff, formally known as Johnny Gat, The boss' best friend and right hand partner of crime, spoke.

"We got arrested" The sassy yet loyal saint named Shaundi, who was one of the many faces of The saints when it came to marketing and publicity, answered the street tuff.

"No I mean we traded our dicks in for pussies. Movie deals, ass-tasting energy drinks, lunchboxes. I mean seriously?" Johnny turned around and faced the other two saints, even with his sunglasses on, The boss could see the frustration in his eyes.

"It's good marketing and pays a lot." The boss replied easily, though knowing now that Johnny meant they were getting soft, the pampered life of celebrities was making them more so than a street gang who should be feared and respected. 

Before anyone could reply, a cop opened the barred prison door and threw a young man in, the boy landing onto his knees before the cop shut the door again, harder than necessary. The new person stood up, facing the door and letting out a defeated sigh.

"I hate this..." The male's voice wasn't at all deep, it sounded like it belonged to a teen. The teen turned around and froze, now coming face to face to three of the saints. 

"Uh... hey" The boss said awkwardly, wondering if the teen was going to keep staring or start talking. The boss got a good look at the teenage boy. Pink dyed hair, violet-blue eyes hidden behind a pair of sleak glasses. His face was dotted with barely visible freckles against his ivory-white skin. His outfit consisted of casual blue jeans, held up by a blue and black candy skull belt. His torso covered by a purple stripped hoodie and a pair of black koala kicks on his feet. 

Shaundi stood up from her position, standing next to the boss, also taking a look at the teenager.

"What the hell... he looks like he's only 16! What did he do to end up in here?" Shaundi exclaimed, turning her head to look at both The boss and Johnny. 

"Yeah, what did you do kid?" The Boss asked, crossing his arms over his buff chest, looking down at the teenage male. The teenager seemed to recollect himself as he looked down at his feet, avoiding the hard gaze of The Boss.

"I uh... robbed a clothing Store, took all the money and ran out a couple blocks. After I gave the money to a few homeless people who needed it." The teenager said quietly, waiting for yelling or mockery.

"Stole and gave it away to the poor? What, are ya Robin hood or soemthing?" Johnny teased with an amused smirk. Shaundi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You robbed a store, you should be in a juvenile hall, not a freaking holding cell." Shaundi said.

"I forgot to mention that I also killed a few rich assholes." The Teen added. With those words, silence filled the cell before the boss raised a hand and slapped it down onto the teen's shoulder followed by him laughing.

"Ah that's more like it. Guess you really do belong here." The boss added amusingly. The teen flinched at the heavy hand slapped onto his shoulder. Before he could say a word, the barred door opened once more, this time a bunch of Morning Star soldiers and two beautiful twins walked in.

"Hello Saints, our employer would like to discuss a business opportunity with you" One of the twin replied, cold yet business like eyes looking at the crowd.

"If you would so indulge us" The other added. Seeing no choice, The Boss accepted reluctantly, telling Johnny and Shaundi to just go with it for now. One of the Morning Stars grabbed the teen, alert raising into his voice 

"W-Wait I'm not a saint...!" He explained, struggling against the adult man's grip. It didn't matter, he was still taken out of the cell along with the saints, heading to wherever the Twins employer is.

\--------------------

Being forced into a massive plane that could act as a luxury suite wasn't exactly fun. The group of four were now firmly seated in front of a large red and black desk, the twins standing in either side as a man, maybe mid 40's took a seat at the desk, crisp black and red suit and cold hard eyes looking at the saints. 

The man was named Philip Loren, the chairman of a Multi-organization company named The Syndicate. The twins were named Viola and Kiki, Loren's righthand men- er women... whatever. They were offered to stay in business in stillwater except to pay 66% of monthly revenue towards the syndicate. Any sensible person would have accepted this but not the saints. In retaliation, Johnny broke free and tackled one of the guards to the floor. Philip pulled out a knife. The teen, noticing the blade, surged forward from his seat, slamming his full weight into the armed chairman. Johnny snatched the knife and cut the other three free of their bonds after promptly slamming Philips face right into one of the planes porthole windows, smashing the glass. The pilot went into the room before johnny threw the knife and impaled the mans skull, killing him. 

"Boss- you gotta bail!" Johnny yelled out towards the Saints Boss.

"No, Not without you!" The boss yelled back. That was when armed soldiers rushed in and opened fire, the four hiding behind the large desk.

"There's like what, half a dozen guys? I can take em" Johnny said lighthearted. 

"But what about the plane!?" Shaundi asked, raising her voice over the rain of bullets.

"I'll Fly it back to stillwater" Johnny said confidently.

"You don't even know how to drive stick -- how the fuck are you going to fly a plane!?" Shaundi yelled at the street tuff. The teen's eyes widened and suddenly felt like they were going to die. 

"Details, details -- just go cover the boss -- I got this" Johnny finalized before grabbing the gun right out of a incoming soldier, wrenching it free of his grasp and gunning him down. Shaundi bolted up and headed towards the door, the boss grabbing the Teen's arm and practically dragged him away.

"We aren't seriously leaving him alone there are we!?" The teen asked as he was pulled into the other room, Shaundi ahead of them as she took on one of the soldiers in the way. 

"Johnny can handle himself" The boos answered before getting into the fight with Shaundi, dealing solid punch after punch, knocking the Morningstars unconscious. 

The three fought through the Morningstar infested plane, punching and shooting down any that got in their way. The boss tossed the teen a pistol he got from the corpse of a man. The teen caught it but grimaced.

"Know how to shoot a gun?" The boss asked, almost reaching the end if the cargo bay. 

"Yeah I do!" The teen replied, pulling the magazine out and checking the how many bullets were left. The teen stopped on one of the metal staircases, looking back to where they came from. 

"I'm gonna go check on Johnny!" He yelled towards the boss. Before any of the two saints could say no or try to prevent him from leaving, the teen ran back towards the luxury room, running over and around the corpse of the Morningstar soldiers. As he entered the room, he saw Johnny taking Loren down and laid into him with his fists, blood splattering everywhere.

Johnny looked up and noticed the teen standing there. The street tuff smirked and dusted off his jacket.

"Told ya I could handle it." Johnny spoken with pride before realizing both the boss and Shaundi weren't there. 

"Where's the boss? And Shaundi?" He asked, picking up a discarded pistol and checking the magazine.

"In the cargo bay waiting to jump." The teen replied before turning back and running for the cargo bay with Johnny close on his heels.

Once at the cargo bay, The boss and Shaundi were preparing to jump, the boss tossing a parachute towards Johnny who pulled it on. The boss grabbed the teenage boy and got him into a bridal carrying position despite the teens objection to the idea.

"Sorry kid but there aren't enough shutes to go around. I'm carrying ya!" The boss yelled before jumping, the teen screaming as they began free falling. Shaundi and Johnny were not far behind, Johnny carrying Shaundi the same way. Falling was the easy part, dodging bullets and cargo falling from the plane wasn't.

One of the Morningstars swooped in behind The boss and got him into a lock, almost causing The boss to lose his grip. The teen cursed loudly before aiming the pistol as best he could at the morning star and fired, a bullet burrowed itself deep into the man's skull. 

Once the threat of cargo and bullets had passed, both The boss and Johnny pulled open their parachutes, large umbrella like fabric opening up above them and slowing their descent to a slow glide towards the ground.

"Nice shot kid" The boss commented towards the teen as he glanced over towards Shaundi and Johnny who were drifting at the same pace a few meters away.

"Could you please stop calling me "kid"? I'm a teenager." The teen complained, his pink hair obscuring his face.

"Well do you have a name? Or will I have to keep calling you "kid"? " The boss replied with a smirk. The teen flushed at the realization of not telling the Saints boss his name.

"Eli. My name is Eli." The teen said to The boss.

"Well Eli, if you have no objections, how would you like to be a part of the Saints?" The boss questioned, left eyebrow raised as he looked down at Eden. 

Eli thought for a minute, picturing his life before this very moment. He had dropped out of school due to bullying even though his grades were phenomenal. Home life wasn't great at all, both parents neglected him due to jobs and forgetting he existed was a normal thing. He had no real friends or relatives back home. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at The boss of the Saints, violet-blue eyes full of determination.

"Yeah, being a Saint sounds hell of a lot better than my life at home. I'm in." Eli decided that now maybe he could actually have a family to have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't choose your parents, but you can choose your family.
> 
> "Something I probably heard in Fast Furious"


End file.
